


Rest In Peace

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Mazosist behaviour, Sadistic behaviour, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor ia done with everything, all the mess he and his friends did, the actual mess which is his relationship and the biggest mess of all himself.





	

Connor called Oliver saying he needs him and kills himself in front of his eyes


End file.
